La apuesta de Scorpius
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: —No te atreves, ¿verdad? —preguntó Scorpius, con una sonrisa socarrona. Y así había empezado todo. Ahora, todo depende de un partido de Quidditch. Lily está dispuesta a matarlo con una bludger de ser necesario pero a Scorpius Malfoy no parece importarle. No cuando el premio de esa apuesta es algo tan... bueno. Tan ella. Tan Lily.


**La apuesta de Scorpius**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ ¡Por favor! Si viviera en Inglaterra y tuviera millones de euros estaría intentando revivir a Freddie Mercury._

[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

* * *

—_No te atreves, ¿verdad? —preguntó Scorpius, con una sonrisa socarrona—. La pequeña Potter no puede simplemente hacer lo que el malo de Scorpius Malfoy le pide, ¿no? Y yo que pensaba que eras valiente._

—_¿Quieres ver cómo me atrevo? —murmuró furiosa Lily—. No soy tan cobarde como tú._

—_Bueno, bueno, la leoncita sacó sus garras —rió Malfoy, mirándola altaneramente—. Hagamos esto, si Gryffindor gana el partido dejaré que me humilles públicamente, pero si gana Slytherin…_

—_Slytherin perderá —afirmó ella, impasible—. Y tú no ganarás esta apuesta._

—_Trato hecho. —Scorpius extendió su mano para estrechársela a la pequeña Potter, pero ella lo miró con repulsión y se alejó._

—_«Estúpido Malfoy» —pensó Lily—. «Él y sus jueguitos idiotas. Si Gryffindor gana ya verá… Lo humillaré hasta que me expulsen…»_

* * *

—… Y los jugadores se elevan —gritaba Louis Weasley—. Rápidamente, Slytherin toma el control de la quaffle, pero Fred Weasley se la quita con un bonito revés. Avanza hasta los postes de Slytherin, Nathaniel Nott no puede detenerlo y… ¡Anotación de Gryffindor! 10 a 0 favor de Gryffindor…

Esa mañana de marzo era fresca y nublada pero en el estadio de Quidditch el ambiente estaba caldeado. Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban jugando en un día particularmente importante para ambos equipos. Si Slytherin ganaba estarían a un partido de conseguir la copa. Si vencía Gryffindor, las serpientes deberían despedirse del trofeo.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba sobrevolando el campo, en busca de la snitch, que ese día parecía haber desaparecido. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Slytherin dependía de que él atrapara la snitch. Pero también había otra cosa.

La apuesta. La apuesta con Potter. Eso lo inquietaba. Mucho. Si Slytherin ganaba, Scorpius recibiría un premio mucho mejor que la copa. Pero si perdían… agh, prefería no pensar en eso.

¿Cómo había llegado él al punto de apostar? Scorpius no entendía. Bueno, realmente, no entendía muchas cosas; como el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de cómo habían pasado de ser buenos amigos —bueno, de ser cordiales, porque de amigos no tenían mucho— a estar a punto de hechizarse en medio del pasillo.

La cuestión era que ya habían apostado. Si Gryffindor ganaba, él tendría que ser humillado en el Gran Salón, frente a todo el alumnado. Y eso Scorpius no lo iba a permitir. No. Jamás. Además, pensaba, si Slytherin ganaba, la humillada —de alguna forma— sería ella.

Dejó de pensar en esa extraña apuesta y se dirigió a los postes de Slytherin, a ver si, de una vez por todas, podía encontrar esa escurridiza snitch.

De pronto, una bludger se atravesó en su camino y casi de milagro no lo golpeó en la cara. La esquivó por poco y dio vuelta su escoba para ver quién —aunque ya lo suponía— le había lanzado la pelota.

Y ahí estaba ella. Sonriendo maliciosamente con el bate en la mano. Con el cabello pelirrojo oscuro —casi marrón— ondeando al viento. Los ojos marrón oscuro brillando como siempre. Lily Luna Potter, obviamente.

—¿Qué tal, Malfoy? ¿Listo para perder? —le gritó, riendo—. ¿No te aburre ser un perdedor todo el tiempo? —agregó, antes de salir disparada hacia el otro extremo del campo en busca de la bludger que perseguía a su hermano, Albus, mientras Malfoy se quedaba allí, quieto, mirándola

La sonora ovación de Gryffindor desde las gradas, despertó a Scorpius de su ensoñamiento. Gruñó; ¿por qué Potter lo distraía tanto? Joder, que eran sólo amigos —o algo así—. Bueno, conocidos peleados. Pero a fin de cuentas, era lo mismo.

Desesperado, comenzó a buscar la snitch. Parecía haber desaparecido del campo. Daba vueltas y vueltas pero no podía distinguir absolutamente nada que delatara a la pequeña pelota. Cada tanto veía pasar a Lily con el bate en la mano, persiguiendo alguna bludger y se distraía hasta el punto de que sus compañeros debían gritarle que se moviera.

—Y otra vez, el buscador de Slytherin se queda parado en la mitad del campo —decía Louis, divertido, mientras escuchaba los gritos de los jugadores de Slytherin que, furiosos, lo obligaban a moverse—. Parece que Scorpius Malfoy no está muy despierto hoy, ¿eh? Mientras tanto, el marcador va 160 a 70, a favor de Gryffindor. Todo parece indicar que Slytherin se despedirá de la copa si Malfoy no presta más atención…

Mientras sobrevolaba el campo por centésima vez, desoyendo las «sutiles» burlas de Louis Weasley, se puso a pensar. ¿Por qué había apostado con Potter? ¿Sentiría algo por ella? ¡No! Eso no podía ser; la idea era sólo molestarla pero se le había ido de las manos. Pero ella no le gustaba… «¿_O sí?»_, pensó Scorpius. Esa enana molesta siempre invadía su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar. Esa enana de trece años, una bebé casi, lo molestaba hasta en sueños.

Divagando acerca de Lily y la apuesta —Merlín, como deseaba ganar—, vislumbró un brillo dorado cerca de los postes de Gryffindor. ¿Podría ser…?

Malfoy se acercó a toda velocidad, inclinándose sobre la escoba para avanzar más rápido. Su brusco cambio de dirección alertó al buscador de Gryffindor, quien salió disparado a su encuentro y, cómo no, alertó a Lily, quien al notar que Scorpius aceleraba en su escoba para, quizás, atrapar la snitch —y dirigir a Lily a una muerte segura, pensó ella—, agarró su preciado bate con fuerza y lo siguió.

No, no dejaría que ese imbécil ganara. Tenía que vencer ella. ¡Por el amor de Merlín, no quería perder esa apuesta! No podía, no quería tener que…

Lily alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. Ahora tenía que pensar en darle a Malfoy con la bludger y nada más.

Malfoy aceleraba más y más. Divisó la snitch subiendo y subiendo, hasta casi desaparecer. Pero Scorpius no la iba a dejar escapar así como así. No, señor. Subió hasta casi quedar en vertical, con el buscador de Gryffindor pisándole los talones, e intentó vislumbrar a la pelota dorada entre el brillo del sol.

La divisó alejándose hacia los postes de Slytherin y giró tan bruscamente para seguirla que Albus Potter, el buscador de Gryffindor, casi se cae de la escoba. Pero no le importó. Ya estaba logrando alcanzarla. Ya faltaba poco; si sólo estiraba la mano un poco más, sólo un poco más…

¡PLAF! Una bludger impactó en su mano, haciendo que Scorpius gimiera del dolor. Todo su brazo izquierdo se adormeció por el golpe. No podía atrapar la snitch; pero no podía dejar que Potter —y esta vez no estaba seguro si se refería a Albus o a Lily— ganara.

Soltó su brazo derecho de la escoba e intentó agarrar la pelotita. No tuvo demasiado éxito; la snitch parecía escurrírsele entre los dedos. De reojo, vió como el otro golpeador de Gryffindor se le acercaba peligrosamente, mientras Lily se preparaba para apuntarle y darle con la bludger.

Tenía que apurarse.

Estiró más la mano, teniendo cuidado con los golpeadores —con Lily, realmente— y se acercó lo más que pudo con la escoba, mientras Albus se quedaba atrás suyo, sin poder hacer nada.

Vió a Lily golpeando la bludger como en cámara lenta. Su mano también parecía muy lenta, como si el tiempo su hubiera hecho espeso o algo así. Pero se acercó más y con un grito de satisfacción, tomó la snitch, mientras la pelota de hierro le pasaba rozando la coronilla.

—¡Sí! —vociferó, eufórico. Lo había logrado. Habían ganado el partido. La felicidad y el éxtasis lo invadieron cuando sus compañeros, bajando de sus escobas, lo alzaron, mientras en las gradas, todo Slytherin festejaba. Estaban a un paso de la copa.

Detrás de él, Lily bajó de un salto de su escoba, furiosa. Le había errado al estúpido de Malfoy por un milímetro y él había ganado; y ahora ella… ella… ella tendría que… Agh, se puso colorada de sólo pensarlo.

Pero cuando Scorpius miró hacia atrás, la vió —y recordó que había ganado la apuesta— y compuso una sonrisita altanera, Lily se puso blanca como un fantasma.

Evitando mirarlo, se escabulló hacia los vestuarios, convencida de que Scorpius tardaría demasiado en deshacerse del reguero de estudiantes de la casa de las serpientes que se acercaban para felicitarlo.

Lily había pensado sabiamente y, para cuando Scorpius pudo salir de la masa de gente que lo rodeaba, ella ya se había ido y estaba dispuesta a esconderse durante ese año y los tres que le faltaban con tal de no verle la cara a Malfoy y tener que cumplir la apuesta.

No es que ella no fuera cumplidora. No, claro que no. Si todo el mundo alababa las grandes dotes de Lily para aceptar la derrota y esbozar una sonrisa igual. Pero no era lo mismo. No se estaba jugando la copa, pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo del cuarto piso que llevaba a las cocinas, se estaba jugando algo mucho peor…

¡Se estaba jugando su primer beso!

Su puto primer beso.

¡Y con Malfoy para peor!

¿Cómo mierda se le había ocurrido eso? ¿Cómo habían llegado al punto de apostar sus labios?

* * *

—_Yo sé que quieres besarme, Potter. Lo sé, lo veo en tu mirada._

_Malfoy se estaba riendo de ella. Lily lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a querer él, él precisamente, que ella lo besara? ¿Estaba loco?_

—_¿Quién diablos piensas que soy, Malfoy? No quiero besarte —«¿O sí quería?»—. No me interesas en lo más mínimo._

—_Por supuesto que te intereso, Potter. Lo sé. He visto cómo me miras._

—_¿Y qué haces tú mirándome? —preguntó Lily, mordazmente. Scorpius maldijo para sus adentros. Esa pelirroja molesta lo había hecho caer de nuevo._

—_La cuestión es —desvió el tema Scorpius—, que tú quieres besarme…_

—_¡Yo no quiero besarte! —interrumpió ella, con las mejillas encendidas de la indignación._

—… _pero eres demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo —siguió el rubio, impasible._

—_¿Qué yo soy cobarde? ¿QUÉ YO SOY COBARDE? —explotó Potter, fulminándolo con la mirada._

_Scorpius sólo asintió, divertido por la reacción de la más joven. Merlín, como le gustaba hacerla enojar. Era tan divertido._

—_Si no eres tan cobarde, puedes besarme —exclamó él, alegremente. Lily se calló y se sonrojó tanto como el pelo de su tío Ron. Por supuesto que no lo haría._

—_No te atreves, ¿verdad? —preguntó Scorpius, con una sonrisa socarrona._

* * *

Así que así había empezado, reflexionó Lily, acordándose de su pleito de hace unos días con Malfoy. Que estúpida había sido, había caído directo en su trampa. Ese idiota sólo quería molestarla y ella, _idiota, idiota_, había caído como una mosca cae en una telaraña. Había aceptado la apuesta segura de que iba a ganarla… Pero no. Al parecer, Malfoy sí se concentraba en los partidos y ella había perdido horriblemente.

Y ahora tendría que besarlo, pensó, mientras caminaba derecho a refugiarse en uno de esos pasadizos que muy poca gente conocía detrás de un tapiz. Dentro del pasadizo, ella no tendría que ver ni a Scorpius ni a nadie. Sólo saldría de allí para comer, dormir e ir a clases. No podía arriesgarse a que Scorpius la encontrara en un corredor vacío —como ese— y le exigiera cumplir la apuesta.

Ah, pero el destino —o lo que fuera— no quería que Lily Luna Potter evitara a Scorpius Malfoy. No, el destino tenía ganas de ser molesto y arruinarle la vida a la pelirroja. Al menos, es lo que ella supuso al ver a Scorpius venir caminando hacia ella desde el otro lado del pasillo, todavía vestido con el equipo de quidditch.

¿Por qué, Merlín, por qué tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué cuando ella estaba sola?

La sonrisita socarrona que Malfoy le proporcionó al verla allí, casi encogida del miedo del otro lado del pasillo, le bastó para echarse a correr, mirando por los corredores en busca de una salida. Pero no tuvo posibilidades de escapar porque en un par de grandes zancadas, Scorpius la alcanzó y la obligó a detenerse, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Eh, Lily, ¿te vas tan rápido?

El tono sarcástico e irónico de la frase de Scorpius, ese tonito que decía: «_He ganado, ¿por qué no me entregas mi premio?_», indignó a Lily, quien se dio vuelta, forzándose a tranquilizarse, para dar pelea.

—Soy Potter para ti, Malfoy —dijo, mirándolo furiosa.

Scorpius ni se inmutó por la mirada de Lily, una mirada furiosa, desmedidamente furiosa. Una mirada que podría haber apabullado a todo aquél que se le cruzara a la pelirroja. Pero no a Scorpius; no a él, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué te vas? —preguntó, sonriendo de una forma bastante inquietante para la menor—. ¿No teníamos un trato, acaso?

Lily no respondió e intentó zafarse del agarre del joven para escapar y jamás volvérselo a encontrar. El coraje que segundos anteriores había llegado a demostrar, se esfumó, dejando paso a una Lily Potter desesperada y casi asustada.

Por supuesto, no pudo escapar de Scorpius, quien la mantuvo casi acorralada tomándola por los hombros con sus manos, _esas mugrosas manos que atraparon la snitch que había hecho que Lily perdiera esa estúpida apuesta._

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó ella, mirando al suelo. No se sentía con el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a esa mirada gris, esa maldita mirada socarrona.

—¿Que qué quiero? —rió Scorpius—. Tú sabes bien lo que quiero. Habíamos apostado algo. Si tú ganabas, me humillarías en frente de todo Hogwarts. Pero si yo ganaba, tú me tendrías que besar. Eso habíamos convenido y tú aceptaste. ¿No me digas que ahora te has acobardado, Potter? —agregó, mostrando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa.

—¡Que yo no soy cobarde!

—Sí que lo eres, porque si no lo fueras, no escaparías de mí. Me decepcionas; había oído que eras una persona que cumplía todas sus promesas, a pesar de todo. Qué sarta de mentiras, ¿eh?

Y Lily se hartó. Ese idiota no sólo la estaba llamando cobarde, sino que también la estaba llamando, al menos, indirectamente, mentirosa. Y eso, ella no lo podía soportar. Lily Luna Potter jamás se dignaría a decir una mentira y estaba orgullosa de ello y Malfoy estaba poniendo en duda a su persona.

Así que, sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo, mientras Scorpius seguía parloteando que ella era una mentirosa, lo besó. Así de simple.

Scorpius se quedó estático. Ella lo estaba besando, ¡ella lo estaba besando! Tenía que reaccionar, no se podía quedar como un idiota mientras ella posaba sus pequeños labios en los de él. Pero no podía, no cuando ella lo estaba besando con tanta fiereza, casi desafiándolo a llamarla mentirosa de nuevo. Porque Lily Luna Potter jamás mentía y siempre cumplía sus promesas, ¿verdad?

Y ella seguía con sus suaves labios posados en los de él, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintiéndose la persona más tonta de todo el universo por haber perdido esa maldita apuesta y tener que regalar su primer beso, porque el primer beso era importante y se suponía que sería con alguien que ella amara y no con Scorpius Malfoy. Pero también se sentía extraña; sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago que no era para nada desagradable y todo su cuerpo se había relajado de esa fuerza inicial con la que se había lanzado a besarlo. Se sentía… _bien_.

No. No podía sentirse bien. Eso sería casi una herejía.

Scorpius, mientras tanto, seguía completamente inmovilizado en su lugar, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento, con miedo a despertar y ver que todo había sido un agradable sueño. Pero no lo era, ¿verdad? No estaba soñando. Ella lo estaba besando. Lily Luna Potter, de todas las personas. A quién quizás debería despreciar, o con quién no debería tener ninguna relación, para ser más claros. Pero no le importaba en absoluto. Ahora, lo más importante era que ella seguía pegada a sus labios. Se sentía excelente, para qué negarlo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, ella ya se estaba apartando de él. Pero sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. O era ella que despegaba sus labios de los de él muy suavemente, como reteniéndolos un segundo más, sólo un segundo más. Quizás le había gustado, dijo una vocecita en la cabeza de Malfoy. Pero rápidamente ese pensamiento se borró de su cabeza al notar que Lily estaba completamente sonrojada y su mirada era indescifrable. Pero, en un segundo, sus ojos oscuros mostraron tal brillo de furia que Scorpius Malfoy quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—¿Contento? —casi chilló la pelirroja, observándolo desafiante.

Scorpius compuso su habitual sonrisa socarrona.

—No me digas que no te gustó, Potter.

La más pequeña ni se dignó a responderle. Con otra mirada llena de enojo, le pasó por al lado, chocándole el hombro en clara señal de frustración y se alejó por el pasillo ondeando su largo cabello pelirrojo.

Y Scorpius se quedó en el pasillo, parado en el mismo lugar donde ella lo había besado, con una sonrisa casi idiota. Lo había logrado; esa chica que le causaba tantos problemas a su mente lo había besado. Y él no podría haber estado más feliz por eso.

Quizás debería apostar más seguido, pensó, cuando llegó a su Sala Común y se tiró en uno de los sillones a terminar su tarea de Transformaciones, mientras cada alumno que pasaba lo felicitaba por su estupenda actuación en el partido.

Sí… Quizás debería apostar más seguido.

_«Pero sólo con Potter.»_

* * *

_Y puedo anunciar felizmente que esta es mi historia número treinta, un casi récord para mí y estoy muy feliz por haber llegado a ese número. Y con esta idea que me viene rondando desde el 2012 (eso es mucho tiempo, lo sé) he podido llegar al fic número treinta. Además, si no me equivoco, esta es la historia número doscientos de nuestra pareja favorita, Lily y Scorpius y también estoy orgullosa de eso. ¡Vamos, Scorlys, lleguemos a las quinientas!_

_La imagen de portada no me pertenece, aunque me ha inspirado muchísimo a la hora de escribir la escena del beso con el "¿Estoy soñando?" y todo lo demás. Ha sido una suerte encontrar esa imagen._

_En fin, reitero que esta idea me viene rondando desde hace milenios, casi, y por fin la pude terminar, después de que mi musa asexual hubiera desaparecido y reaparecido de nuevo. Ha sido un placer escribir esto para todos... Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó escribirla a mí. _

Chica Nirvana.


End file.
